


Cover -- The Lonely King

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich





	Cover -- The Lonely King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corilannam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lonely King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488100) by [Cori Lannam (corilannam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam). 



[](https://imgur.com/xyhyc7u)


End file.
